The mistery
by Yue Akai
Summary: Alice una chica normal iba al cole,tenia amigos...pero todo eso cambio cuando descubrio algo que no debia de eso un chico extraño la comenzó a seguir-Porque carajos estas volando-Porque todo lo que tu piensas que es,simplemente no lo es. Este gobierno oculta muchas cosas y una de ellas eres tu- ADVERT: LENGUAJE TOSCO


Alicia una chica NORMAL

Iba al cole,tenia amigos...pero todo eso cambio cuando descubrio algo que no debia de eso un chico extraño la comenzó a seguir

-Porque carajos estas volando-

-Porque todo lo que tu piensas que es,simplemente no lo es. Este gobierno oculta muchas cosas y una de ellas eres tu-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 1: Lo que realmente soy-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov Alice

Tsk tsk maldición Glen no me despertó ahora voy a llegar tarde al cole.

Tsk estupido tío

Estaba corriendo en una calle vacía lo cual me extraño ya que siempre veo a alguien caminando woooo maldición casi me caigo

- Maldita piedra tsk- refuñe en voz alta

_-jajaja-_ que rayos?

Mire a los alrededores pero no había nada. Sabia que no debía ver esa película de terror anoche

Segui corriendo parecía que la calle no terminaba hasta que llegue a una división que mostraba dos camino

Yo siempre agarraba la izquierda pero era el camino mas largo así que decidí ir por la derecha

- _error-_ que putas? otra vez?

- Hey quien rayos esta ahí!-

-...- silencio nada de ruido...acaso me estoy volviendo paranoica?

- GRRAHHHHHHHHHH- escuche un tipo de gruñido y grito encima mio ,mire arriba y era un tipo de cuervo espín gigante con dientes afilados

- WTF?- esa cosa comenzó a perseguirme tratando de devorarme - Maldicion esto debe ser un maldito sueñooo vamos Alice despierta despierta!- sin embargo todo parecía tan real

Me caí en una alcantarilla abierta; de ahí caí inconsciente

Me desperté todabia adentro lo cual me confirmaba que todo fue real

- Holaaaa- volvi a ver al quien en me hablo pero no estaba preparada para lo que vería era un conejo blanco con los ojos llenos de sangre

-AHHHHHHHHH!-grite y me aleje rapidamente

-jajajajaaj- esa risa

- Que putas eres y que queres de mi-le pregunta algo asustada

- vaya vaya pero que lenguaje jajaaja yo querida...jajaj YO SOY TUUUUU- grito mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad

-Que demonios esta pasando hoy- dije mientras me calmaba y comenzaba a escalar para salir de ese putrefacto lugar

Cuando sali me di cuenta de dos cosas

1. estaba sucia

anocheciendo

Cuando llegue a casa ya había oscurecido

Agarre las llaves de mi volcillo y abrí .Me quiete los zapatos pase por la sala y en la cocina me di cuenta de que habia una nota (como siempre) de Glen diciendo que esta noche tampoco llegaria (Como siempre)

- Otra noche sola..bha que mas da ya es costumbre-

"Pero igual duele" pensé

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al baño, me desvestí y me duche

...

Me pregunto como me ira mañana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A la mañana siguiente-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté con ruidos en la cocina me imagine que era Glen... extraño

Baje las gradas y llegue a la cocina y me sente en la silla todabia con los ojos a medios cerrar

Ahi estaba Glen con su pelo blanco..juvenil...Espera pelo blanco? JUVENIL?

-ehhhhh?- grite

- Vaya que lenta reacción coneja - coneja?ahhh deve ser por la pijama de conejos

- QUE RAYOS HACES EN MI CASA! llamare a la policía! -grite

- Como tu quieras pero el teléfono esta malo- dijo mientras señalo el teléfono que estaba con los cables cortados

-Que?- dije mientras lo agarraba Kami Glen me va a matar

- Dime ayer donde estabas- esperen el sabe lo que paso ayer ?

- A que te refieres- dije fingiendo que no sabia

- Se perfectamente lo que viste niña- contesto con una mirada fria a diferencia de la burlona sonrisa que tenia hace unos instantes

- Que fue lo que vi- dije en tono retador

- Vas a ser una mocosa difícil de tratar, mira- dijo mientras poco a poco comenzaba a VOLAR?

-Porque carajos estas volando-pregunte

-Porque todo lo que tu piensas que es,simplemente no lo es. Este gobierno oculta muchas cosas y una de ellas eres tu- perdón?

- ah?- dije mostrando mi duda

- No te as preguntado que es esa B que tienes en tu mano - en un acto de reflejo agarre mi mano

- Esa B pequeña, es la inicial de B-rabbit que su nombre completo seria el conejo de sangre- dijo

En eso recordé el conejo blanco con ojos de sangre

- Tu eres nada mas y nada menos que un experimento del gobierno que resulto fallido o eso es lo que cree el gobierno de hecho tu eres un logro escondido ...dime sabias que tienes una hermana gemela? acaso no as soñado que alguien igual a ti te arrulla entre sus brazos

-Como sabes eso- dije

-Porque es mi ..mmm don? veras yo también soy un experimento "fallido" pero no tanto porque yo no termine como el monstruo que viste ayer

- Pues t-te equivocas y-yo tengo tutor eso quiere decir que tengo familia- dije

- Veras tu amado tío es el hermano de tu madre Lacie la cual murió después de que sus dos amadas hijas se las llevaran de sus brazos y experimentaran con ellas sin embargo ella no murió fue asesinada por nada mas ni nada menos que tu tío- dijo

- T-te equiviocas- dije entre sollozos

-Yo se que la verdad duele... Pero alegrate al menos el te pudo salvar a ti mas sin embargo no a tu hermana ni al resto como nosotros ..yo por ejemplo logre escapar antes de que todo se hiciera cenizas y creo que tu hermana también dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa de nostalgia

- Incendio?- pregunte

- Si el incendio que tu provocaste después de ser traicionada por alguien que apreciabas el cual para que sepas ,no era tu tío, tanto fue el dolor que exparciste tus recuerdos..Dime recuerdas tu infancia? -

-no- respondi

-Tienes pesadillas donde siempre esta todo en llamas?-

-si-

-Pues ahí lo tienes-

-Como se que no mientes?- pregunte

- Mira esto- me tiro un documento el cual parecía un expediente pero no cualquier expediente ..era el mio

Salia una foto mía de niña, pero era una niña con una mirada vacía sin embargo con un eje de esperanza

Experimento: B-rabbit

Poder: La palabra

Edad: 11

Y otros datos mas que no pensaba leer pero un nombre me llamo la atención

Master: Jack Bezaulios

- Ese es el nombre de la persona que te traiciono- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Mira tengo un regalo para ti- dijo mientras que de la nada apareció una esfera blanca la cual no llevo a algun tipo de ecena

Apareció una niña corriendo la cual era yo y en mis brazos un conejo negro..?

La niña corrió hasta llegar junto a dos personas, una que era igual a ella pero era blanca y un hombre rubio que no se le veía la cara. Los tres se abrazaron parecían una familia. De pronto la escena cambio a un lugar lleno de llamas y sangre .Asustada me aferre al chico ese y a lo lejos note como el hombre rubio abrazaba a mi gemela lo cual me causo dolor en mi pecho y lagrimas en mis ojos

Todo comenzó a desvanecerse mientras yo rompí a llorar

Pasaron los minutos hasta que pare

-Gracias- dije aferrada todabia a el

-No fue nada- respondio

-Como te llamas?- pregunte

- Xerser Break experimento Mad Hater , ven levántate y deja de llorar maricona- HEY?

-OYEEE VEN AQUI PAYASO ESTUPIDO- dije mientras corria tras de el

Y a mi mente me vino algo

_" No importa lo que pase tu siempre seras Alice Baskervi" _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi espero que les aya gustado! Dejen comens

Se despide Yue Red


End file.
